Generally, a conventional gas chromatograph device adopts a method of accommodating a separation column inside an oven provided with a heater and adjusts the temperature of the separation column. A fan is installed inside the oven, and the temperature inside the oven is uniformly heated to adjust the temperature of the separation column by causing the air inside the oven to convect by churning with the fan. At the time of cooling the separation column, external air is injected into the oven by the fan, and the air inside the oven is displaced.
However, with the method described above of controlling the temperature of a separation column by a convection oven, since the heat capacity of the oven is significantly greater compared to the separation column, it is difficult to swiftly raise/lower the temperature of the separation column. There is also a problem in that raising/lowering the temperature of the oven with a high heat capacity increases the power consumption.
To solve the problem described above, adjustment of the temperature of the separation column by direct thermal conduction is proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses configuration of an assembly where a heating wire is wound around a separation column, and temperature control of the separation column is independent of an oven, to thereby reduce the heat capacity of a temperature control target compared to the oven and increase the responsiveness of temperature control.